A Hetalia Wedding
by CrystalStitchpunk
Summary: [Remake of 'A Canterlot Wedding.'] Canada is due to marry Niagara. But is she really Niagara, or something different altogether...? Can his little sister work out what's going on before it's too late, or will he marry an evil changeling?
1. Chapter 1

A Hetalia wedding 

(Note: France, Japan, and Prussia are girls, and America is a child.)

The 6 girls sighed, enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Oh it is gorgeous out, just gorgeous!" France exclaimed, smiling. America suddenly ran through the trees, out of breath.

"Ha… waii… I… have…" He panted, holding up a hand. "Just give me a…" France and Japan glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows. America clutched his stomach then burped a stream of green fire, producing a rolled up letter. Hawaii picked it up and began to read.

"Dear Hawaii, I am sure you are excited as I am about the upcoming wedding happening. Wedding?" She looked at the others with confusion before continuing. "I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparation for this wonderful occasion. Japan, I would like you and your song bird choir to provide the music." Japan smiled.

"Oh my goodness! What an honor!"

"Hungary, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception." Hungary jumped up and cartwheeled over to Hawaii and America.

"Hip! Hip! Hooray!" she squealed.

"Texas," Hawaii went on, using her magic to pick up a teapot that Hungary had knocked over, "You will be in charge of the catering for the reception." She smiled at her sister.

"Well colour me pleased as punch!" Texas explained, grinning.

"Prussia." Prussia couldn't possibly look anymore bored as she yawned, waving a hand in front of her mouth. "I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a Sonic Rainboom as the bride and groom complete their 'I dos.'" Prussia's eyes went wide and she accidently bit her hand.

"YES!" She yelled, jumping into the air and flapping her wings victoriously.

"France, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids."

"Princess Earth wants me to- Huh?" France gasped, twitching, "W-wedding dress? At a Royal City wedding?" She laughed giddily and fell onto her back while Japan made a vain attempt to catch her.

"And as for you, Hawaii, you will be playing the most important role of all, making sure everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Earth." Hawaii began looking at the letter again, cocking her head to one side. "I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

"Oh, wait!" America said, pulling another rolled up letter out of his pocket. "Uh… I was probably supposed to give you this one first." He handed Hawaii the letter. Hawaii dropped the first letter and took the second.

"Princess Earth courteously invites you to the wedding of Princess Cayuga Gahnawehta Tgahnawęhta and-"Hawaii gasped. "My BROTHER?!" She stood staring at the letter in her hand, shocked.

"Our brother's gettin' married?" Texas said, "Congratulations to him! That's GREAT news!" Hawaii rolled up the letter and gave it back to America.

"Yeah. Great news." She walked a couple of metres from the picnic blanket the others were seated around. "That I just got from a _wedding_ _invitation!_ Not from my brother!" The others looked at her, frowning slightly. "From a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Canada!" She gestured angrily at the city on the horizon, where her brother was living. "I mean really. He couldn't tell me personally?" She made her hand into a mouth and began talking with it in an imitation of Canada's voice.

"Hey, Hawaii. Just thought you should know that I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind! You'll hear about it in the invitation!" Prussia, France, Japan, Hungary, Texas and America looked at her worriedly. "Princess Cayuga Gahnawehta Tgahnawęhta?! Who in the 8 islands is that?!" Hawaii yelled, breathing heavily.

"Hawaii?" Japan asked softly, "Are you okay?" Hawaii began walking away again.

"I'm sorry… It's just that Canada and I have always been so close. He's my BBBFF!" She received a blank stare. "Big brother best friend forever?"

"Oh!" The girls (and one boy) said in unison.

"Before I met you guys and learnt the true meaning of friendship, Canada was the only one I ever really accepted as a friend." She walked over to the picnic blanket, picked up her wooden ukulele and began strumming a sad tune.

"When I was just a baby I found it kind of crazy," She sang, looking up at the sky, "To see how many other children I could meet… I had my games to play, never could've guessed one day I'd say I need other people to make my life complete… But there was one guy I cared for, I knew he would be there for me! My big brother, best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together, he taught me how to fly a kite. (Best friend forever…) We never had a single fight, (We did everything together…) We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams, I miss him more than I realized, it seems…" She closed her eyes, her lip trembling.

"Your big brother, best friend forever," the other 5 (excluding America) sang, smiling comfortingly. "Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together." Hawaii opened her eyes and continued singing.

"And though he's oh so far away, I hoped that he would stay, my big brother best friend…" She walked even further away from the small group, looking wistfully at the distant city, "Forever… Forever…" Tears started dribbling down her face as she put down her ukulele. Texas walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"As one of your BFFs, I wanna tell you that our big brother is a reeeal good guy!"

"He is pretty special…" Hawaii sighed, sitting down on the red and white checked blanket. "I mean, they don't just let _anybody _be captain of the royal guard." France's eyes widened.

"So let me get this straight, we're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a captain of the royal guard?!" She leaned towards Hawaii excitedly. Hawaii shrugged.

"I guess so." France swayed drunkenly, laughing. Hawaii rolled her eyes and pushed a pillow over to France, who fell back again. (Her head landed perfectly on the pillow.) The Hawaiian sat in a cloud of depression while the others squealed and jumped around.


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later the 5 countries and 2 states were on a train on the way to the Royal City. Everyone but Hawaii was leaning out of the windows on one side, shouting to each other over the wind.

"A Sonic Rainboom, at a wedding?" Prussia grinned, "Can you say best, wedding, ever?!"

"Best, wedding, EVER!" Hungary yelled as they went into a tunnel, her excited voice bouncing off of the walls.

"So you get to help with the big fancy wedding," America boasted, "But I'M the one who gets to host the bachelor party!" They went into another tunnel, throwing them into shadows. "I have just one question." He turned to Japan. "What's a bachelor party?" The girls laughed and he looked bashful. Texas walked over to Hawaii, who was looking out of a window on the other side of the train.

"Why the long face, sugar cube?"

"I'm just thinking about Canada…" Hawaii sighed, "Ever since I moved to Nationville* we've been seeing each other less and less…" She turned around. "And now he's starting a new family with this Princess Cayuga Ganawana what's her name, we'll probably _never _see each other!"

"C'mon now, you're his _sister,_ he'll always have time for you!"

"He didn't have time to tell me he was getting _married!" _She yanked the curtains closed across the window.

"We're here, we're here!" Hungary informed the others as the train approached the pink force field surrounding the Royal City. The train passed through it without a struggle, (although it caused a small tickling sensation when the passengers went in.) The train pulled into the station and the doors opened. Prussia stuck her head out.

"Woah! What's with all the guards?" France and Texas looked out as well.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions." France said, stepping out of the carriage carefully. "Royal weddings _DO _bring out the strangest people."

"Ah… Ah! Aaah! Choo!" Hungary sneezed suddenly, a spray of streamers and confetti exploding from her nose. She smiled as if nothing had happened and got off of the train as well.

"Let's get going, we have work to do!" France said, briskly walking out of the station. The others followed her.

"And YOU gotta big brother to congratulate!" Texas added, earning an unamused eye roll from Hawaii.

"Yeah, 'congratulate.'" She stomped past the guards. "And then give him a piece if my mind." She added in a low mutter. The 5 girls looked at each other with concern.

Hawaii could see Canada saluting and ordering some guards around on a balcony, wearing his uniform.

"I've got something to say to you, mister!" She scowled at him as she ran up to him. Two guards pointed their spears at her, snarling. Canada saw who it was and pulled off his helmet.

"Hawaii!" He ran down the stairs to greet her. "Aw, I've missed you kid! How was the train ride?" He offered his hand to her, which she ignored.

"How _dare _you not tell me in person that you we getting married?! I'm your sister for pocky's sake!" She looked away from him angrily.

"It's not my fault! Princess Earth has requested a _major _increase in security." Hawaii glared at him suspiciously. "Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up!" Hawaii stormed away from him, over to a small puddle. "You might have heard about it!" Canada walked over to her and stood next to her.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against the Royal City! We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Earth has asked that I help provide additional protection." He tilted her chin so she was looking at him. "This, you need to see." He stepped back and clenched his eyes shut, his hands glowing pink. They sparkled then went bright white, and he shot a beam of energy up into the force field. The force field glowed and became even stronger. The beam abruptly disappeared and Canada rubbed his head, wincing. "The burden of keeping the Royal City safe a secure rests _squarely _on my shoulders." The two siblings walked up the stairs and onto the balcony. "Staying focused on the task at hand is… My top priority." Hawaii looked guilty for a moment before her eyes went hard again.

"Okay okay, I get it. You've got a really job protecting all of the Royal City with a force field only _you _can conjure up." She glanced up at the shimmering bubble surrounding the city. "But still…" She looked down again. "How could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"Hey, you're my little sister." Canada said, taking her hand, "Of _course _you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my maid of honor now…" He grinned at her and turned back to leaning against the balcony.

"You want _me _to be your maid of honor?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'd be _honored!" _She gasped, smiling. Canada hugged her happily. Hawaii pushed him away.

"But I'm still pretty ticked that you're marrying somebody I don't even know! When did you even meet this Princess Cayuga Gahnawehta Tgahnawęhta?!"

"Hawaii," Canada said with a laugh, "Princess Cayuga Gahnawehta Tgahnawęhta is Niagara, your old babysitter!"

"Niagara?" Hawaii asked excitedly, "You mean THE Niagara?" She shook her head and beamed, "You mean THE greatest babysitter in the history of babysitters?!" Canada chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You tell me, she was your babysitter."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Hawaii squealed, leaning over the balcony, "Niagara is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind…" She remembered back to when she had been a child, and Niagara was pushing her on a swing set.

"I am sooo lucky to have you as my babysitter!" She had laughed.

"_I'm_ the one who's lucky, Hawaii!"

"You're a _princess, I'm _just a regular old state." Niagara had caught hold of the swing and lifted Hawaii off.

"You are _anything _but a regular old state!" They sat down on a checked blanket and began clapping their hands together.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hands and do a little shake!" They chimed, giggling. Another time they had been walking through town when they saw a couple arguing loudly. Niagara had done a love spell and fixed their hearts, making them fall in love all over again.**

"How many people can just spread love wherever they go?" Hawaii said wistfully, smiling at Canada. "I only know of one! And _you're _marrying her!" She began jumping around him excitedly. "You're marrying Niagara, you're marrying Niagara!" She opened her eyes to find Niagara standing right in front of her.

"I hope I'm not _interrupting _anything _important_!" She scowled.

(Note: *I know it sucks, but I usually just replace the word 'pony' with 'nation,' meaning 'Ponyville' = 'Nationville.'

**I'm sorry, I was just too lazy to write up the whole scene…)


End file.
